


Tama ang pampulitika

by lazykiddy



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki is a bully, Loki is a hungry bitch, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Thor (Marvel), poor fandral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazykiddy/pseuds/lazykiddy
Summary: Loki and Fandral are just having a normal conversation between friends.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Tama ang pampulitika

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey, this is my first FanFic on Ao3 :P  
> Sorry for any mistake, English is not my first language and I had to use the translator  
> If you have any AU recommendations or something, you can call me on one of my social networks or leave a comment

Loki and Fandral were sitting at a bar table, having a politically correct conversation.

"Despite being very painful, I love when he holds the sides of my face, while he sticks that huge cock in my mouth and uses my face as a toy," Loki rested his face in the palm of his right hand, while the other was holding the glass that contained the liquor. "And then he comes on my face, in my mouth. I love his hot and sweet cum so much in contact with my skin!"

Loki takes a short break, taking a sip of his drink and then starting to talk again.

"Then he picks me up, throwing me on the bed and ripping off my clothes, calling me by humiliating names, telling me to stand on all fours and slap my ass until I beg him to stop," Loki's cheeks were slightly flushed and his voice in a provocative tone, almost moaning. 

"He fucks me so hard that I keep shaking all night. Ah, Fandral, you have no idea how much I love to fuck Thor!" Loki looked at the blond warrior, his eyes overflowing with lust.

Fandral just had an incredulous look, his mouth ajar and his face was completely blushed.

Oh, well, that was a pretty normal conversation for them... At least, it was for Loki.


End file.
